Many games involving a pyramid or prism either represent the pyramid or prism in a two-dimensional form and/or do not use the distinctive shape of the pyramid or prism to require the movement of the playing pieces up and down their faces, i.e. to bring all the different players' playing pieces to move up the respective faces of the pyramid/prism and converge on a focal point at the peak, and then down the various remaining faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,245 discloses a multi-level pyramid board game wherein dice are used to determine an amount of movement upon the board, as well as the direction of movement of the playing pieces. The direction of play is from the base of the pyramid, and terminates at the apex thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,388 discloses a board game comprising a game board marked into a matrix of spaces forming a plurality of concentric perimeters, the innermost perimeter surrounding a central space.
None of the existing games provide the plurality of movement and multiple points of conflict among the various players' playing pieces along the entire pathway for the playing piece that, in the present game, results in a particular playing piece being kicked out of the pathway and to have to restart its path again.
By means of cards drawn by the players, the present invention allows players to strategize the use of immunity against such kick-outs, and the use of counter-immunity to neutralize immunity advantage. None of the games provide these playing rules, nor the fast-changing fortunes of the players and the unpredictability and fast-moving pace as well as strategy, as in the present invention.
Unlike the present invention, many games only involve the peak as the destination or completion of the journey for the playing pieces.
Some of the games also involve concentric pathways that do not depend on the shape of the pyramid or prism. The present invention's rules and manner of play, and its unpredictability emerge from the shape of the pyramid or prism.
None of the prior art games has rules according to that of the present invention, nor of the goals thereof.